imperiumwowfandomcom-20200213-history
Drakil "Drakbane" Lithly
Name: Drakil Lithly Nickname: Drakbane Title: The Bane Race: Human --Personality-- Sadistic, cruel, criminal, bad, nasty and insane. These are a few things to describe Drakbane. Strange as it may sound, one of his ‘hobbies’ as you will involves murdering or torturing cute animals, or to have a long debate with himself about how to convert or torture things/people. But he’s not just some silly insane billy, he loves demons as well. No, not in the wanting a relantionship way but rather in their magic, their strength and how they can serve him if he manages to enslave them. He loves learning new things, but only if they interest them, and due to studying he's learned new languages. Oddly enough, cute animals such as rabbits and deer and so on is his favourite type of thing to torment and kill apart from small children and innocent, defenceless civilians.. His cruelty doesn’t even stop there, when a loved one or family member is threatened, he’ll gladly sacrifice them to kill someone or achieve some goal of his and he despises Paladins and Priests the most over anyone, seeing them as cowardly bullies who act big just to have people not throw them in jail. --History-- Born in Duskwood, little brother by five years and son of a mage and paladin, Drakbane was always treated diffrently. To him, it always seemed like he was a runt, a slave to his family while his brother was being spoiled and praised even for things he didn’t do. Of course this wasn’t true, they both got equel ammount of love and respect but no matter what, Drakil felt like his brother was everyone’s favourite. As the years went by and the boys grew older, Drakil’s hate for this family only grew more and more. His mother tried to teach him the arts of arcane and to be a mage, while his father trained his brother the basics of being a Paladin, but Drakil refused to be a mage. He figured he’d rather have someone else teach him than his mother, because she’d just make it much harder and be a terrible teacher. She wasn’t much of a mother to him after all, so no chance of being his teacher. Drakil’s brother showed much interest into becoming a paladin and studied and trained when ever he had the chance to, though Drakil in the other hand seemed more interested in reading books about magic even if he didn’t allow his mother to teach or help him. One day as Drakil was reading in the library he saw a man come in and everyone seemed to try and avoid him. At first he didn’t care much for the man either, preferring to be all alone up till the man approached him “I sense a darkness in you.” he said softly as he browsed the bookshelf Drakil was at. “Tell me, what’s wrong?” “Nothing.” Drakil replied, not in the mood to share his feelings with someone, stranger or not. The man let out a soft chuckle “Trying to learn magic I see?” he said, Drakil looking up and quickly looked back down to his book, closing it just as quick, “That’s none of your business.” “Of course it’s not, I do apologise, but if you feel like putting that darkness within you to good use, you just let me know.” the man whispered as he pulled out a book and handed it open to Drakil before leaving. He stared as the man walked to a diffrent shelf and he looked at the book, reading a page. He didn’t quite understand what he was reading, it seemed like magic but not of any he knew of. He looked around before covering the book discretly, taking a peek from time to time to make sure no one was watching. “Don’t you dare!” he heard his brother say as he took the book away from Drakil by surprise and took him to a corner “If you so much as study that book or anything related you’ll be in big -big- trouble! Understand?!” he said threatening, waving his finger at Drakil “But why?” he asked his brother, confused. “Why do you even care what I study? It’s none of your business.” “You’re family, and family is my business. Plus I’m older than you, so deal with it.” he said as he pushed the book away and left the library “Hurry! Father’s waiting for us.” “Oooh that wasn’t very nice of him.” the man from before whispered in Drakil’s ear, “Don’t you want to get back at him?” “I wish for it everyday.” Drakil muttered, pouting “Then come see me again when you have the time, I’ll wait outside.” the man said before Drakil left the library to see his angry father’s face. “Drakil! Your brother told me what you’ve been reading.” “Bloody kissup.” Drakil muttered, glaring at his brother “Enough!” His father interrupted, grabbing his arm “Listen. Do not, under any circumstances, read those books again! Demonology and other Dark magic is bad for you! It corrupts you.” Drakil looked away from his father and brother and was forced to look at them again “Promise me!” “Fine! I won’t!” Drakil said, pulling away and sulked along the way home. The following days Drakil was mostly in his room, being kept an eye out and his family always made sure what he was reading just to make sure he wasn’t breaking his promise but at night he snuck out and went to visit the man from the library to study Warlock magics. His mentor was strict and it was hard but the idea of getting back at his family drove Drakil on and on. The years passed as Drakil’s training went on and he grew stronger. At the age of nineteen, on his birthday, he decided it was time to test his potential. There was a party with all the family and friends and even some strangers, though he wanted to invite his mentor but having four paladins and a paladin in the making in the house wouldn’t be too easy for him to blend in. At first there was gifts, though Drakil acted happy some could even see he was faking it, and as soon as his mother brough the cake he grinned from ear to ear. Everyone called him a Goblin for the smile he had and when he had to make a wish, he closed his eyes and he wished, muttering the words softly but no one heard it. As everyone started eating his mother started coughing, everyone at first thought she just swallowed too fast and simply patted her on the back to help but it just got worse. Pretty soon she dropped her food and fell to her knees, some of his cousins started coughing as well and Drakil did his best to hide his smile at the sight, only his brother and two families didn’t get caught in his spell. People started to scream in pain and claw at themselves, some curled into balls and did their best not to claw but it was too much. Everyone ran out, but Drakil and his brother stayed and watched the scene as they pulled their skins off their bones and tore their flesh off while ever so much screaming. Some just dropped dead right there and then, some coughed up waterfalls of blood before dying, as their organs had melted and been crushed, some looked much like skeletons before they fell over and died. His mother and father, before they died, looked at the two boys and held out their hands for their sons. Drakil tried hard to hide a laugh as his brother fell to his knees as their parents, along with everyone else, had died. Drakil ran away, acting as if the sight was too much for him, with his brother following. They ran towards the woods and Drakil tripped and bursted out laughing. As he got up he continued his laughing before his brother showed up, fury and sadness in his eyes “You..” he said, walking up to his little brother and grabbed him by the collar “You did this!?” Drakil tried to nod, but found it hard as he couldn’t stop laughing “Oh yes! Yes yes! I regret nothing!” he said, his laughter interrupted by his brother’s punch to the face “You... “ his brother said, staggering from the anger and loss of words. He went towards Drakil to swing another punch but got interrupted as a Fel-guard grabbed his fist and raised him in the air. “Nuh-uh nuh-uh.” The Demon muttered as it shook it’s head before throwing Drakil’s brother away. “Well done, I am impressed..” Drakil heard his master say, coming out of some bushes “You did well, my apprentice. Quite well. Didn’t it feel great?” Drakil grinned, nodding slowly not knowing how to say it felt wonderfull. “Goooooodd...” his master said, walking past him “Now, if you promise to continue your evil I’ll take the blame for this. I’m old after all.” he said, walking towards the house. “Deal.” Drakil said, staying hidden for the time being. His mentor placed himself so that the Guards who were by now surrounding the house could catch and kill him. He decided, instead of obeying his master’s last request as a request, he’ll just do it because it was so... Fun for him to be bad. It was the start of a brand new career for Drakil, he started spreading rumours about himself but under a diffrent name. He went on about a great powerful, sadistic and evil warlock with the title “Bane” who’s known as “Drakbane” has been going around murdering and torturing civilians. He goes about in disguise, sometimes being confronted about being a Warlock though debates that he is good though sometimes has to kill his witnesses.